


Teach Me

by WhiteSpins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpins/pseuds/WhiteSpins
Summary: Set after 2x05.Alex just came out of the closet. It's good that she has a friend like Maggie, ready to help her deal with this change in her life, but mostly to teach her everything she needs to know... and more.Or,Alex and Maggie become fuck buddies and everything is fine, until feelings get in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Inspired by a Grey's Anatomy scene, maybe you figured that out already.
> 
> Enjoy!

_'Are_ _you_ _free_ _tonight_ _?'_  

Alex reads the text twice, before she replies. 

 _'_ _Depends_ _._ _You_ _want_ _to take me_ _somewhere_ _nice_ _?'_  

She smirks as she sends the message. 

It's easy for her to talk like that to Maggie now. 

 

 _'_ _Maybe_ _. I_ _think_ _you'll_ _like_ _it_ _,_ _Danvers_ _.'_  

Alex replies to her immediately, even though she's a little confused by Maggie's elusive words. 

She just wants to spend time with her, regardless of where they decide to go. 

 

It seems like everything is happening so fast for her, she met Maggie only a few weeks ago, and even though their first encounter wasn't really great, she has realized pretty fast that they're more similar than she thought. 

But at the same time, they're so different. 

 

She never even would have expected that what she believed in is really just a lie that she lived all those years. She never would have thought that she likes girls, a girl. 

 

It never crossed her mind that she could be a lesbian, but that explains why she never felt comfortable with men. 

Society pushed her to be attracted to them, it was considered to be the most reasonable and 'normal' thing. 

Alex even thought she could be asexual, since she never enjoyed having sex with a man. 

She also used to blame it on her job and her being a workaholic, because she has always been so committed to it. 

She would never change that for anyone, she really loves her job at the DEO. 

 

But finally, she got an answer to all of this, she admitted it to herself and it's so amazing how free she's feeling, how light. 

And she owes it to Maggie, she's grateful for meeting her and having her in her life. 

Alex knows Maggie doesn't feel anything for her though, anything that could be even remotely romantic. 

 

Sure, having her as a friend is good enough, hanging out with her and doing things that they both like is great, and they can talk about anything and she loves that. 

But she would lie to herself if she says that she doesn't feel anything, not even the slightest bit of attraction or admiration, for the other woman. 

How could she not? Maggie is the kind of person everybody would want on their side. 

 

She can't wait to see her, and she lets out a small sigh, praying that the time would pass quickly. 

 

\--- 

 

 

Alex meets Maggie outside the bar, and she can't help but stare when she sees her. 

She's not dressed up or anything, but Alex loves how tight those pants are on her thighs, showing her curves. 

They're dressed basically the same, like always: leather jacket, shirt, skin-tight jeans and boots. 

There's nothing new about Maggie, but no matter what she wears, Alex is always mesmerized by her. 

 

"Danvers, you're finally here." 

"Yeah sorry, got held back at work, I know you understand." 

"You're lucky I do" Maggie nods, making a gesture to follow her in to the bar. 

"What is this place? I never heard of it" Alex asks her, while Maggie holds the door open for her. 

"You'll find out soon" Maggie tells her with a mysterious smile. 

Alex is curious, so she starts looking around the place. 

 

She doesn't say anything for a moment, while Maggie looks at her expectantly. 

"Did you..." Alex laughs nervously, "Did you take me to a gay bar?" 

"Exactly. You're quite perceptive, Danvers." 

Alex glares at her. 

Maggie just smiles, tilting her head. 

"Come on, let's get something to drink. I need a beer or two." 

"Me too" Alex sighs, walking to the bar counter with Maggie on her side. 

 

"Hey Kate, two Guinness, please" Maggie tells the bartender, who just nods before getting to work. 

Alex takes the chance to take a look at the bar: it's a little dark like the alien bar, the music is good even though she doesn't know the few songs she's able to listen to. 

Everything feels intimate but not too much, there are groups of women but couples too, and women who are alone. 

 

The bartender pushes two glasses toward them, and they thank her while Maggie pays. 

"First round is on me" she says giving the money to Kate, who smiles at her when Maggie tells her she can keep the change. 

Alex smiles at Maggie, holding her glass and raising it for a toast. 

"What are we toasting to, Danvers?" 

"I don't know..." Alex looks thoughtful, "To my first time going to a gay bar?" 

Maggie nods, showing her dimpled smile. 

"Alright. To your first time going to a gay bar" she says, clinking her glass with Alex's, "But most importantly, to you coming out of the closet." 

"Cheers" Alex laughs, drinking a long sip of beer. 

 

Alex can't help but look around, watching the way these women talk to each other, noticing the looks some of them send to her and Maggie. 

She feels a little self-conscious and lost if she has to be honest. 

She doesn't know what to do, how to act. 

Then she feels a hand on her leg, and she looks at Maggie, who's looking back at her with worried eyes. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine, don't worry" Alex nods more than once, drinking a lot more beer, "Do you come here often?" 

"Yeah, kind of. I haven't come here for a while because I spent the little free time that I have in the alien bar. To be honest, I like that bar way more than this one." 

"Well, we could still go there, if you want to." 

"Nah, I'm good. And I think the most important thing while hanging out is not the place, but who you are with. And I have great company, so I'm not complaining" Maggie winks at her with a genuine smile on her face. 

Alex lets out an embarrassed laugh, and she's sure that she's blushing. 

Maggie just knows what to say or do to make her feel like a teenager who's crushing on someone for the first time, and she's not even aware of it. 

 

"So..." Maggie says, seeming curious, "Has anyone caught your interest yet? What is your type? Brunette, blonde...?" 

Alex chokes on her beer, which ends with her having a coughing fit. 

She clears her throat and laughs awkwardly. 

"I... actually I have no idea. I mean, it's not like I haven't been looking at all, because I looked, I really did, you know. But... I don't know, really." 

"Oookay" Maggie laughs uncertainly, "Well, how about a test?" 

"A test?" Alex asks confused. 

"Yeah, for example, I'm gonna point a girl and you're gonna tell me what you think about her, if you think she's ugly, cute, average, too blonde, too short, got it?" 

"Got it." 

But Alex isn't really sure about this so-called test, and she knows Maggie can see how uneasy she feels. 

 

"I'll do it too, okay? To make things interesting. I'll go first." 

Not waiting for any kind of answer from Alex, Maggie turns around on her stool to look at a small group of girls, who are sitting at a nearby table. 

"Okay, I don't really like the blonde who's laughing like a dying hyena, not really my type. I like the brunette with the dress, maybe she could use a little less make-up, but hey, her choice. The other brunette with the flannel shirt is not bad-looking at all, maybe just too butch for me." 

Alex blankly looks at her. 

"Butch?" 

Maggie turns towards her, drinking her beer before she explains. 

"Yep, a tomboy, you know? Man, Danvers, I should just hand you a lesbian dictionary or something. That's basic stuff, you know? You have so much to learn." 

"Then I guess I'm lucky to have you as a teacher, right?" Alex says, punching lightly on Maggie's shoulder. 

"Well, don't rely too much on me. You might regret it." 

They both laugh, then Alex focuses on those three girls, trying to be subtle. 

 

"I don't think I like anyone of them" she wrinkles her nose, "I mean, they're not bad at all, but they're not exactly what I'm looking for." 

"And what is it that you're looking for? Let's hear it" Maggie asks her almost like a challenge, but with a hint of lightness. 

Alex sighs, staring at the bottom of her almost empty glass. 

"I don't even know. I don't think I have a type, but maybe I just want someone who I can talk to, you know, with whom I could talk about everything, even the silliest things. Someone that likes the same things I do, somebody who understands that when I get home late from work, and I'm really tired, I just feel like lying down, without saying a word. And I'll know she's there and that it's already such a perfect moment for the both of us, because anything I would do with the right person would be perfect." 

 

They're both quiet for a long moment. Maggie stares at Alex with something resembling admiration, and something else that Alex can't really pinpoint. 

"Wow, I never would have thought you have such a poetic soul, Danvers" Maggie says shaking her head, leaving her glass on the counter, "I hate ruining this beautiful moment full of confidences, but I really need to go to the bathroom. You could, I don't know, look around better. I'm sure that anyone would notice a woman like you, and we're in a gay bar, so..." 

Alex is speechless, and can't think of anything to say as Maggie gives her a light pat on her shoulder. 

"You can do it, Danvers" she tells her with honesty in her eyes, before going to the restroom. 

 

Alex finishes her beer in three long sips, trying to ignore the warmth she feels inside caused by Maggie's words. She's definitely, completely crushing on her. 

She doesn't know what to think, she has no idea how Maggie feels about her, if maybe, maybe, she's feeling the same things Alex does. 

Alex is afraid that's not the case, that Maggie just likes flirting with her occasionally, without ever being serious. 

But Alex's crush on her is pretty obvious, and she's almost sure that Maggie knows about how she feels, since Alex never ever thought about the possibility of her being a lesbian, until she met her. 

 

So yeah, she's pretty sure Maggie isn't interested in her or in her feelings. Alex knows she has to make her peace with it, after all, she and Maggie are friends. And Maggie is so worth it, so worth having unrequited feelings for. 

Alex is more than willing to have her in whatever way she can, as long as she can keep her in her life. 

And it's not only about their friendship. 

Maggie has just been dumped by her girlfriend, the wounds are still new and bleeding, so it doesn't feel right to Alex to try for something more. 

It wouldn't be fair. 

 

She sighs, thinking that she really could use another beer. 

"Hey." 

Alex turns around, not recognizing that voice. It's a brunette woman, with brown eyes that seem a little familiar. 

"Hey." 

"I've been watching you for a while, and no, I'm not a stalker, I'd just like to offer you a drink and thought maybe we could chat?" the stranger says, clearly a little nervous. 

It makes Alex smile. 

"Unless you're already here with someone else?" 

"Yeah, sure. Actually I came here with a friend, but she's been gone for a while, so... why not, let's have a chat" Alex nods, gesturing for the other woman to sit next to her. 

"I'm Rachel." 

"Alex." 

They shake hands, and Alex notices the firm but not too strong squeeze she gives her. 

She's intrigued already. 

 

Rachel asks her what she wants to drink, and Alex tells her that a Guinness would be great. Rachel orders the same. 

Luckily for Alex, talking to this woman is easy: she asks all the right questions, avoiding the wrong ones. She listens to her and says what she thinks respectfully. She really seems interested in whatever Alex tells her, giving her full attention. 

 

Alex is aware of what's going on. 

Rachel touches her whenever she can, grazing a hand on her arm, caressing her knee; she's flirting, she's clearly interested, and Alex doesn't seem to mind it at all. 

 

She looks away from Rachel for a moment, who's still laughing at a joke Alex just told her (it's not that funny), and she sees Maggie. 

She's talking to another woman. 

When Maggie catches her staring, she just winks as she raises her glass in Alex's direction, mouthing 'well done'. 

Alex isn't really sure about what she does next, she thinks she smiles at Maggie, but the heavy feeling in her stomach is just too much to bear. 

She feels disappointed, like she expected something else from her. A different reaction. 

She has just deluded herself, she almost feels like a fool for thinking that Maggie could be jealous. 

So when a new song starts to play, one Alex knows and likes, she decides to ask Rachel to dance with her. The woman accepts happily. 

 

Rachel is a good dancer, the song is a slow one, but she can move easily to the rhythm, and her hands are firm on Alex's hips. 

Alex is feeling at ease, she's comfortable. She's dancing with a person who really seems interested in her, somebody who's not problematic, who's respectful towards her and genuinely likes to hear her talk. 

It helps that Rachel is a very attractive woman. 

But she's not Maggie. 

 

Maggie is the one Alex wants to dance with in that moment, she's the only woman she wants to hold tight, to feel her warmth, her strong perfume that's just so her. She wants to feel her eyes on her. 

Rachel has so many qualities, of that she's sure, but she's just too different from what Alex is looking for. 

She wants Maggie. 

She knows she's being unfair, but Rachel is not bold like Maggie. She's too tall, too calm, too... different from Maggie. 

 

She just can't resist the temptation to look around for her friend, so she does, while trying to be subtle. 

She sees her talking with the same girl, but they seem to have gotten closer; Maggie is facing Alex, but her attention is clearly on the other girl, who's flirting heavily with her, touching her every once in a while. 

 

Alex is really trying to not seem bothered by this, but she is, and Rachel notices this. 

"Hey, you okay Alex?" 

Alex looks at her, nodding twice, "Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking, you know." 

"About what?" 

"You don't want to know" Alex smiles bitterly. 

Rachel doesn't seem to read her feelings, so she just smiles back sincerely. 

"You know, I never thought that I would have met someone like you tonight. I thought it was going to be another boring evening, with the same people... I'm glad I met you." 

Alex laughs, a little embarrassed, "Me too." 

 

They just look at each other for a moment, and then Rachel kisses her, catching Alex by surprise. 

She stands frozen for a few seconds, her lips unmoving. Then, she kisses her back. 

It's her first kiss with a woman. 

It's nice, Rachel is a good kisser, it's a slow, chaste kiss. Normal. 

Still, there's something missing, and even though she's enjoying that kiss and that moment in which everything seems so much more clear, Alex pulls away. Rachel is surprised. 

"Sorry, maybe that was too fast?" 

"No no no, don't worry, it's not your fault, It's just that..." shaking her head, Alex puts some distance between them, moving her hands while trying to explain herself, "I don't even know. I liked the kiss, I really did, it's just that..." 

"It wasn't enough, right?" 

Alex sighs, looking at Rachel sadly. 

"I'm really, really sorry. You're a great person, and I had such a good time with you tonight, but I'm not ready to take things further, you know?" 

"Yeah, I get it" Rachel nods, looking down for a moment, "I've been there, I know how you feel." 

 

Alex looks at her, feeling guilty for how things ended. 

Rachel could probably be the right woman, the woman who she could have new experiences with, she would be so patient and kind with her, she could give her so many firsts. 

But it wouldn't be fair for her, for both of them. 

She turns around to look for Maggie, without thinking. She's not there anymore, the girl she's been talking with before is now talking to other women. 

Alex looks everywhere in the bar, but she's sure that Maggie is gone. 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

She has no idea why she's there, at the door of Maggie's apartment. 

Leaving the bar, driving her bike to go to her place was just instinctive for her to do. 

She barely said a few words to Rachel before she left, and she feels bad, since she did enjoy spending time with her. 

But she had to go, to see Maggie. She wants to know why she left so abruptly. 

She has so many doubts, so many questions. 

 

She takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. 

She hears footsteps approaching, then Maggie opens the door. She looks tired and surprised to see her. 

"Danvers? What are you doing here?" 

Alex looks stunned. 

"You have the nerve to ask me that?" she tells her, walking into her apartment angrily, "Why the hell did you leave me at the bar? Without telling me anything?" 

"Make yourself at home" Maggie chuckles humorlessly, closing the door and finally noticing how angry Alex really looks, "Look, don't be upset. I was just tired, you were in good company and so I decided to go home. No big deal." 

"Well, it wasn't very nice of you to leave without saying anything, you know." 

 

Maggie sighs deeply, walking in the kitchen to take a beer from the fridge. 

Alex watches her open it. Maggie drinks half the bottle in a surprisingly short time. 

"Did I do something wrong? I sent you a few messages, but you didn't text me back." 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong" Maggie says tersely, putting the bottle on the kitchen table and walking to the front door to open it, "Sorry, I'm just tired, can we talk about this tomorrow, please?" 

"No, we're talking about this now" Alex says hotly, putting her hands on her hips, "Tell me why you left the bar, and stop lying to me, please." 

 

Maggie lets out another loud sigh, running a hand through her hair. 

"No, you tell me why you left that woman, instead of staying with her. You looked happy." 

"I was worried about you." 

"Well, as you can see, I'm more than fine. So maybe you should go back to that chick, yeah? Go back to her and use her, so you can experience new things. Do whatever you have to do, let her teach you everything." 

Alex looks puzzled. 

"I don't have to do anything. I don't want to do anything with her, I don't want to go back to her." 

"But you kissed her" Maggie points out, crossing her arms. 

"What does that mean? She kissed me, and yes, I kissed her back for a second, but I don't understand why the hell should I..." 

 

Alex stops talking all of a sudden, looking like she's thinking intensely about something. 

"Wait, I'm about to say a very stupid thing, and I'm going to sound like a fool, but... are you jealous, or something?" she laughs nervously. 

Maggie doesn't say anything, can't even look at her, missing the shocked look on Alex's face. 

"Maggie..." Alex says carefully, walking two steps toward her, "Are you jealous?" 

"Maybe you should go..." 

"Are you jealous?" 

Maggie finally looks at Alex 

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't know?" she briefly laughs, shaking her head, "I just know that I don't wanna be in the way of your new discovery, so to speak. You need to go out there, you have to meet new people, attractive women who you could spend a night or a lifetime with. You need to follow your own path, without me guiding you in any way. I'll always help you, but not like this, I can't." 

 

It's so quiet for a long moment, the silence is almost awkward, but it just makes everything clear for Alex. 

She looks at Maggie in that moment and she can see how vulnerable she really is, how selfless and just so full of surprises. 

"But you would like to." 

"Danvers..." 

"You would like to. You want it. I want it, and you know it" Alex says, "I need somebody to teach me. But I want you to do it." 

She unzips and takes off her boots, and then her leather jacket. 

Maggie stares at her, whispering Alex's last name again. 

"Teach me" Alex says confidently, taking off her shirt and undoing her pants, leaning on the couch to take them off. 

Maggie closes the door immediately when she realizes it's still wide open. 

"Teach me, Maggie" Alex tells her, moving closer until they're just a few inches from each other, "Please." 

 

Maggie looks at her. She's clearly torn. 

And then she kisses her. 

And Alex's only thought is _finally_. 

 _Finally_ _._  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Enjoy the filthiness :)

Maggie is a really good kisser. 

Maybe Alex is biased because of her big crush on her, but she really thinks that's the best kiss of her life. 

Maggie kisses her gently, but also passionately. 

Nobody ever kissed her like that, like she's strong and fragile at the same time. 

 

She gasps when she feels Maggie's tongue on her lips, opening her mouth to explore hers slowly, tasting something new that's just so Maggie, so addictive already. 

Maggie's hands are on her hips, they pull her closer as one hand runs all over Alex's back, making her shiver. 

 

Then Maggie breaks the kiss, and Alex searches for those lips again, craving them badly. 

She watches Maggie take a step back, her eyes never leaving Alex's. And then she takes off her shirt, showing her naked breasts. 

Alex's mouth drops open, as she stares at all the new skin revealed. 

Sure, it's not the first time Alex sees a pair of naked breasts that aren't her own, but the circumstances are quite different this time. It's not like seeing a half-naked woman in the gym locker room. 

 

"My eyes are up here, Danvers" Maggie smirks. 

Alex doesn't say anything, so Maggie kisses her again and moves her hands to undo her bra. 

They break apart for air as Alex helps her take off her bra, their lips brushing against each other. 

Maggie's mouth is hanging open, as she looks down at Alex's breasts. 

"My eyes are up here, Sawyer" Alex whispers, repeating Maggie's words. 

"Can you really blame me?" Maggie raises her eyebrows. 

 

They resume their kissing, as Maggie walks them backwards, until they're close to her bedroom. 

Alex is feeling both rooted to the ground and like she's flying. Having Maggie like this is really affecting her: the woman's hands are fondling gently her breasts, while Alex runs her fingers through her long hair. 

It's a different and kind of a surreal feeling, but mostly, it was so incredible. 

 

Alex boldly pushes Maggie against the wall near the bedroom door, being careful so she wouldn't hurt her, and starts kissing her neck while her hands finally touch her breasts firmly. 

Maggie moans as she grabs at Alex's short hair, whispering her name in her ear. 

She lets her kiss her, bite her lightly, pushing her away eventually to take her hand and guide her to the bedroom, smiling predatorily. 

She kisses her briefly, before pushing her on the bed. 

Alex looks at her with aroused eyes, sitting on the bed as she watches Maggie take off her pants and underwear. And then she's climbing on the bed, moving on top of Alex to straddle her. 

 

They kiss slowly for a long moment, like nothing could distract them from what is happening, and what is about to happen. 

Alex can feel Maggie's arousal, how wet she is. She feels so many things at once: smug, turned on, overwhelmed, happy, a little scared. 

She feels so many things, yes, but most of all, Alex feels ready. 

 

Maggie strokes her cheek gently, breaking the kiss to take off her underwear, looking deeply in her eyes, searching for something. 

Alex understands, and she just nods as she lifts her hips to help Maggie take off her panties. 

They're both completely naked, and Maggie can't help herself as she stares at Alex, her body, her freckles, her scars, everything that makes Alex who she is. 

 

Alex looks away from her, feeling a little shy under her intense scrutiny. 

"You alright, Danvers?" 

Alex just nods, holding onto Maggie's shoulders, as she gets lost in those warm and reassuring eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maggie asks her, brushing a lock of hair from her face, cupping her cheek. 

Alex nods again, "Yes, I'm sure" she whispers with conviction. 

 

Maggie smiles at her softly. 

She kisses her for a long moment, touching her breasts gently, making Alex moan deeply when she brushes her nipples. 

She starts kissing her neck, moving down until she takes a nipple in her hot mouth, repeating the same action to the other nipple. 

And then Alex feels one of Maggie's legs moving between her own, her thigh brushing against her most sensitive spot, and she lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. 

Maggie's mouth is unrelenting as the woman kisses her all over her body, her tongue leaving scorches on her skin, breathing hotly on her abs. 

 

And then, finally, she feels that mouth where she wants it the most. 

Maggie starts with light kisses and bites on her thighs, leaving behind marks that Alex will surely stare at for days. 

She meets Maggie's completely dark eyes, before she feels her mouth on her, her tongue on her clit licking her slowly, like she has all the time in the world. 

 

And when Maggie does something that should be illegal, Alex loses control of her body, her hips rising from the bed as she tries to feel that mouth as much as possible. One of her hands flies to Maggie's hair, pulling a little on it to encourage her. 

Maggie groans, resulting in a vibration that Alex feels so deeply, so much that she can't help the orgasm that quickly comes. 

She's completely mortified. 

"Oh my God" she says breathlessly, hiding her face behind one of her hands, the other still tangled in Maggie's hair. 

Maggie stops, wiping her mouth dry. 

"Please, please, don't say anything. I already feel so humiliated." 

"I wasn't about to say anything, Danvers" Maggie tells her, climbing back up her body, pulling gently Alex's hand away from her face, who was clearly ashamed, "Don't worry, it's not the first time something like this happens to me. And you told me it's been a while since the last time you had sex, right? It's also your first time with a woman, and that woman is me. And I'm really good, but that goes without saying. So really, don't worry, it wasn't really unexpected. If anything, I'm really flattered." 

 

Alex doesn't say anything, still feeling really embarrassed. 

"Come on" Maggie whispers as she starts to kiss her neck, "We're still not finished here. We still have all night." 

She moves her hand between Alex's legs, brushing two fingers against her clit. 

"You want me to stop?" Maggie asks her, moving her fingers in circles as Alex gasps. 

"Don't you dare." 

She keeps her close with a leg over her hips, staring at her intensely as Maggie finally pushes two fingers inside her. 

 

Feeling Maggie moving inside her, her smiling eyes drowning in hers, as she sighs on her lips... means everything to Alex. 

She wants to memorize every single thing that's happening, everything about this night. 

She moves Maggie's hair so she can see her better, wanting her eyes all over her. She wants to engrave on her skin the sensation of Maggie's body against her own, their breasts pushed together, her hands that could do such wicked things to her. 

She just wishes she could repeat that night forever. 

 

"Don't think too much" Maggie whispers, moving faster, "Just stop thinking." 

And Alex does, letting herself go completely, grabbing at Maggie's back and closing her eyes, as she focuses on those fingers that are slowly bringing her to another orgasm. 

 

\--- 

 

 

The morning after, Alex wakes up to the sunlight blinding her through the windows. 

Maggie obviously forgot to shut the blinds. 

She gets up from the bed reluctantly to close them, feeling tired and a little sore in all the right ways. 

"That's a nice view to wake up to." 

Alex smiles as she closes the curtains, then turns around toward Maggie, who's lying on the bed on her side, her hand holding her head as she looks at Alex with a filthy smile. 

 

"You say the sweetest things" Alex sighs as she lies down on the bed and pulls the sheets over her body. 

"I know" Maggie laughs. She looks at Alex peacefully, "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah, I did. But a coffee right now would be great." 

"Breakfast in bed? We're still not there, Danvers" Maggie tells her jokingly. 

Alex plays along, amused. 

"We're not?" 

"Nope. Maybe after a couple of orgasms we can get there, but we'll see." 

Alex seems thoughtful, as she stays quiet. 

"Relax, I was kidding. I'm going to make you some coffee." 

Maggie is about to get up from the bed, but Alex stops her with one hand on her arm. 

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking about something" she hesitates, showing an embarrassed smile, "It's just that... I didn't return the favor last night." 

 

Maggie looks at her intensely, lying back down on the bed. 

"Would you like to do that?" 

"Of course I would. I want to." 

"I just... I just don't want you to feel obligated to do something, just because I did it to you, you know?" 

Alex doesn't say anything as she moves to straddle Maggie's hips, her hands caressing her shoulders. 

"I don't feel obligated at all" she reassures her, "I just want to learn. That's why we're doing this now, right? So that I can learn. We don't have to make a big deal about this, or complicate things, yeah?" 

Maggie nods, "No, of course, I mean, you still need to learn so much. And I'm more than willing to teach you." 

"Great" Alex whispers, kissing her, "Then let me practice, guide me." 

 

They kiss passionately, Alex's hands moving eagerly from Maggie's face to her chest. 

Her touch is gentle, then more confident, studying every single reaction from the woman under her: her fast breath, her changing facial expressions as Alex experiments to see what she likes the best. 

Alex wishes to kiss every single inch of Maggie's skin, if only she would let her. 

 

She reluctantly breaks the kiss to start leaving kisses in other places, her hungry mouth never feeling satisfied, while her hands keep looking for the right spots, the ones that drive Maggie mad. 

Alex finally gets between her legs, and choosing to imitate what Maggie has done to her last night, she starts leaving kisses and light bites all over her thighs, noticing with great satisfaction how they are trembling already. 

She's proud of herself for that reaction, but she can't wait anymore. 

She tastes Maggie for the first time, licking, sucking on her clit with great enthusiasm. 

Alex closes her eyes as she enjoys Maggie's divine taste, grabbing at her thighs forcefully. 

 

Alex is pretty sure that Maggie is a screamer, as she hears her let out a very loud moan. 

She can't help the smug smile that grows on her face. 

 

"Don't stop" Maggie groans, pulling at Alex's hair with one hand, the other grabbing at the sheets. 

Alex has no intention to stop at all, her tongue alternating circles to something more spontaneous, letting herself be guided by her enthusiasm and Maggie's loud moans. 

She opens her eyes to watch Maggie.

She's amazed by how beautiful she is, as she's writhing with pleasure on her bed. 

She almost looks like a Goddess. 

Alex is sure that's a visual she's never gonna forget. 

 

Maggie moans even louder, as her hand pulls on Alex's hair so tightly she's hurting her a little, and she has no control of her frantically moving hips. 

Alex knows she's about to come, so she enters her with two fingers. 

She thinks there's no better sensation than to feel Maggie coming around her fingers and tongue. 

 

"Oh, wow" Maggie can barely say, trying to catch her breath. 

Alex pulls away her fingers gently, leaving sweet kisses all over her body as she moves up to face Maggie, wiping her wet chin on her arm with a big smile on her face. 

"So, was it good?" 

Maggie looks at her believingly. 

"Are you seriously asking me that? Danvers, you passed the oral test with flying grades." 

"Seriously? Oral test?" Alex raises one of her eyebrows, trying not to smile. 

But Maggie doesn't say anything, sighing.

 

"Just give me five minutes, and I'll make you the coffee I promised you." 

"Don't worry, I'll do it" Alex says, kissing her on the cheek without thinking twice. 

She gets up from the bed and looks for her underwear, finding them near the door. She remembers that her shirt is in the living room, blushing when she thinks of the reason why it's there. 

She turns around to ask Maggie if she could lend her a t-shirt or something... but Maggie is asleep. 

 

Alex looks at her softly, a small smile on her face as she watches the woman sleep peacefully. 

She can find something to wear without Maggie's help. 

 

\--- 

 

 

Alex barely has the time to drink her coffee at Maggie's place, when Winn calls her from the DEO, asking her for her help with a case and begging her to come as soon as possible. 

When she walks in Maggie's bedroom, she finds her still deeply asleep. She doesn't have the courage to wake her, nor she wants to. 

She dresses herself up quickly, without changing the shirt that belongs to Maggie. She justifies this to herself thinking that she has to leave immediately. And it's comfy. 

She leaves a post-it on the kitchen counter near a cup of coffee. 

 _Sorry_ _,_ _had_ _to_ _leave_ _for work._  

Before she leaves the apartment, she takes a look at Maggie for the last time, because she knows last night and that morning won't happen ever again. 

Alex knows she has to accept it, she knows that everything that happened has to be enough, and that the memories would leave a bittersweet taste with time. 

 

But when she arrives at the DEO, she realizes she just can't stop thinking about Maggie. 

It's like she can still taste her on her mouth, like she can still feel those skilled and capable hands driving her insane with want, her body's warmth... 

 

"Alex? Alex!" 

Alex is confused for a brief moment, looking toward the voice that's been calling her name, noticing Winn's worried look on his face. 

"What's wrong? You seem really distracted today." 

"I'm sorry, Winn, I was just thinking about... some stuff" Alex clears her throat, walking closer to him, "Have you found something?" 

"It can wait" Winn says turning on his chair to face Alex, "Come on, shoot. Is it about that girl, Maggie?" 

"Well..." Alex hesitates, not sure if she can tell everything to Winn. Kara has always been the person she can talk with. But Kara's not there. 

 

"Okay, now I'm sure it's about Maggie. What happened, did you guys have a fight or something?" 

Alex lets out a small chuckle, but when Winn looks at her weirdly, she gets serious. 

"No, absolutely not." 

"Then what happened? If you want to tell me, of course." 

"I want to tell you, it's just... complicated. But I have to tell someone, I feel like I need to, I mean, it still doesn't seem real" Alex says, running a hand through her hair. Then she takes a deep breath, "I had sex with Maggie." 

 

Winn is quiet for a long moment, looking at Alex with a lost look in his eyes. 

"Winn, did you hear me?" 

"I think so" he says uncertainly. He seems like he's deeply thinking about something, then he adds, "Wait, I thought you were straight." 

Alex lets out another chuckle. She thinks that maybe she should learn to control this thing. 

"Yeah, I thought so too." 

"So you're...?" 

"A lesbian." 

"Okay, got it." 

 

They don't say anything for a moment, until Winn talks again. 

"So, what's the problem? You're a lesbian and you slept with Maggie, and she's a lesbian too, right?" 

Alex nods, "Yes, she is, but that's not the point. The point is that I really like her, but I don't think she feels the same." 

Winn bursts out laughing, earning a glare from Alex. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you guys had sex! I think that's proof enough that she likes you, come on." 

"It's not that simple. She has just been dumped by her girlfriend, like I told you, and she basically said that she was just doing me a favor." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, how can I put this..." Alex sighs as she leans on the table behind her, "She just wanted to help me, you know. Help me practice." 

"Yeah, sure. Hey, I want a selfless friend like Maggie too, where can I find the straight version?" Winn says jokingly. 

Alex just glares at him as she punches him lightly on his shoulder, ignoring his little whimper. 

 

Her phone starts ringing, and Alex is surprised when she sees who's calling her. 

"Danvers." 

"Danvers, it's me, Sawyer. I'm at a crime scene, I think you'll be interested in what I found." 

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" she hangs up, putting on her leather jacket. 

"You're going to see your girlfriend?" Winn teases her. 

Alex rolls her eyes, "She's not my girlfriend." 

"She could be!" 

Shaking her head, Alex walks toward the exit of the building, trying not to think about Winn's words and the excitement she feels, knowing she's going to see Maggie very soon. 

 

\--- 

 

 

When she arrives at the crime scene, she finds Maggie immediately. She just can't help the smile that grows on her face when she sees her, grateful that Maggie's not facing her. 

She fixes her hair a little and clears her throat as she walks up to her. 

"Sawyer." 

Maggie turns around to look at her, smiling at her and showing those dimples that always distract Alex too much. 

"Danvers." 

"So, what do we have here?" Alex asks as she looks at the body of the alien, crouching to study it better. 

Maggie looks at her for a moment, but Alex doesn't notice. 

"I'm pretty sure he was killed. He was beaten up, and he has a large wound on his stomach that must have killed him, look." 

Maggie signals for her to look closer. 

"It looks like something sharp killed him, like a knife or something." 

"You think it's just a bar fight ended badly?" 

"I'm not sure" Alex says, frowning when she notices something, "Hey, look." 

She points at a weird purple-ish substance under the alien's fingernails. 

"You think that's the blood of another alien?" 

"I wouldn't rule that out. I'll analyze it at the DEO and I'll let you know." 

 

Maggie nods as Alex takes a sample of the mystery substance. 

"I thought your friend would have come with you." 

Alex looks at her confused, rising from her crouched position as she closes the small evidence bag. 

"Who are you talking about? Supergirl?" 

Maggie just gives her a look, while they walk away from the body. 

"Well, she wasn't at the DEO when you called me. And it's not like we're joined at the hip." 

"But you rely on her. And she relies on you." 

"Well, yeah, we trust each other" Alex says, stopping near her car, "You would trust her too if you got to know her more." 

"We'll see" Maggie shrugs. 

 

Alex feels dumbfounded. She has no idea why Maggie all of a sudden decided to talk about Supergirl, asking her those questions about the relationship between them. 

Maybe Maggie is just curious. 

Alex doesn't really get it. 

Feeling a little awkward and not knowing what she might say, Alex tells her she needs to go back at the DEO, even if she just wants to spend more time with Maggie, to talk about last night, that morning, and all that could happen from now. 

But it's not the right moment, and so she gets on the car and drives away, after an awkward exchange of goodbyes. 

 

\--- 

 

 

She goes to the police station that evening. 

Maggie called her to ask her if she could stop by and help her with the case. 

She couldn't find anything, and the results from the sample Alex took were basically useless. 

Alex enters the building, going straight to Maggie's office. 

 

When she gets there, she sees Maggie standing up in front of her desk, looking deeply focused at an open folder and some pictures. 

Alex knocks, startling Maggie a little. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, Danvers." 

Alex walks in the small room, shoving her hands in her jeans' pockets. 

"Have you found something?" 

"No, I haven't. Not a lead, nothing" Maggie grumbles, closing the folder forcefully. 

Alex looks at her worried, leaning on the desk. 

"Have you eaten something? Would you like me to get you a coffee?" 

"I just want to get at the bottom of this case, I want to understand what happened, but I don't think you can help me with that now, right?" Maggie says sharply. 

 

Alex doesn't say anything, looking down for a moment. 

Maggie sighs deeply, "Shit, I'm sorry, Danvers" she runs one hand through her hair, messing it up, "I just have no idea where to start, where to look. I still need to find a lead, and I need to find it now, you know. No one at the bar was really useful." 

"Yeah, I get that you're feeling... frustrated" Alex hesitates, "But I think you really need to rest. You look tired." 

Maggie smirks. 

"I think you know why I look so tired." 

Alex is speechless, staring at Maggie as she replays the night before and that morning in her head. 

It's almost like she can still feel Maggie on top of her, inside her... 

 

"Anyway, thanks for the coffee you left me this morning, it was really nice of you. The little note was cute too." 

Alex laughs embarrassed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Yeah, well... you're welcome, it was the least I could do." 

"Yeah, I made you come twice after all" Maggie says with a dirty smile. 

Feeling herself blush, Alex chuckles. 

"So, I guess we're even?" 

"Actually, I'm not sure about that." 

Maggie moves closer gracefully, checking Alex out with eyes full of desire. 

Alex feels like a prey with no way out, ready to be pounced on. 

But she doesn't want to escape. 

 

"You think we should do something to establish a balance?" 

They're so close now, their faces a few inches from each other, as they stare at each other's lips. 

"I think you should have stopped talking five minutes ago, Danvers." 

Maggie pulls Alex in a passionate kiss, holding her closer with one hand on her neck. 

Alex can't help but return the kiss with the same intensity. Her hands are holding Maggie's hips tightly against her body, craving her, wanting to feel as much as she can. 

 

Alex takes control of the situation, pushing Maggie against the desk and helping her sit on it. 

She kisses her neck, encouraged by Maggie's warm and fast breath against her ear. 

Alex undoes the button of her jeans with quick and confident movements, unzipping them. She doesn't waste any time as she shoves a hand inside Maggie's panties. 

"God, you're so wet already" Alex whispers on her neck, sounding amazed. 

"Can you really blame me, Danvers?" Maggie moans as Alex touches her clit, "I've been thinking about this, about you, all day." 

"Really?" Alex seems surprised, looking at Maggie and stopping her strokes. 

Maggie only nods, looking desperate while she puts her hand on Alex's to urge her to keep going. 

But Alex wants to make it last, she wants to take her time. 

 

"What have you been thinking about?" Alex whispers, her lips brushing against Maggie's with every word uttered, "Tell me." 

"Are you serious? Come on, Alex..." Maggie groans, letting out a small gasp when Alex moves her fingers a little. 

It really turns Alex on to see her like that. 

"Tell me." 

Alex moves her free hand on Maggie's, which is still over her unmoving hand, pushing it on the table and keeping it firmly still. 

Maggie tries to free her hand, but she soon realizes it's not possible. 

The grip is a strong one, not enough to hurt her, it just makes her feel even more aroused. She know Alex can feel that. 

"God, you're such an asshole" Maggie shakes her head, staring at Alex's smug face, "I've been thinking about when I would have had the chance to have sex with you again. To taste you again, feel your tongue and your fingers inside me..." 

Alex chooses that moment to push two fingers inside her, to Maggie's surprise. 

 

Maggie opens her legs wider, cursing her tight jeans as she wants to feel Alex everywhere. 

Alex is fucking her so good, with slow and deep thrusts. She feels Alex's hand scratching hers as she holds it tightly. 

Alex's dark eyes are burning as they meet their own, Maggie absolutely feels like she's on fire. She feels desired, like Alex wants to own her completely. 

She's sure she would let Alex do whatever she wants to her. 

The insecurity Alex showed the night before is long gone, now she's just full of determination and confidence and Maggie loves it. She loves the heated looks Alex sends her, how she just can't seem to look away, like she's afraid of missing something, like she wants to memorize Maggie's gasps and uncontrollable moans. 

 

"Faster" Maggie tells her, grabbing at her hair. 

But Alex keeps moving her fingers slowly, smirking at her. 

"Come on, Danvers" Maggie whispers, sounding almost desperate. 

"Beg me." 

"Never." 

"Beg me, Sawyer" Alex repeats, stopping again. 

She looks at Maggie, challenging her, like her fingers aren't still buried inside her. 

Maggie glares at her, and she gives up. 

"Please, Danvers." 

Alex starts moving her fingers again, faster. 

She's able to touch every single spot that drive Maggie insane, while she studies Maggie's face and the way her hips move against her body, looking for more. 

Everything about Maggie bewitches Alex completely. 

Having her like that makes her feel amost invincible. 

 

Alex feels tireless, insatiable. She wishes she could feel Maggie like that for days, she wants to explore everything with her, she's curious to know everything about Maggie's body, everything about her. 

"What are you thinking about?" Maggie whispers. 

"You" Alex answers honestly, her legs almost giving out when Maggie bites her on her lower lip, "Only you." 

They kiss heatedly for a brief moment. Maggie lets out a long moan, her hand now on Alex's arm between her legs. 

Alex feels that hand grabbing her arm tightly when Maggie finally comes, trembling for a long moment. 

 

Alex pushes Maggie's hair away from her face so she can see her properly, stroking it softly. 

 

"Wow, Danvers" Maggie laughs, sighing happily, "You learn fast." 

Alex just looks at her with a self-satisfied smile. 


End file.
